A variety of software application management solutions address requirements of developers and IT managers to collect and analyze performance information associated with applications. For example, some management solutions used for software development embed an application that is under development with traps for debugging. However, such controlled testing may be inadequate to address issues and problems in a more comprehensive and user-centric manner. Moreover, exponentially expanding numbers and varieties of applications, such as mobile applications, which are often developed and modified using portable software development kits (SDKs), require more comprehensive and flexible performance monitoring solutions and architectures. To address the foregoing requirements, application monitoring solutions may employ components for collecting application performance data and processing results that are displayed using views that aid developers and IT managers to efficiently comprehend operating conditions and trends for various aspect of the applications being monitored.